Wait, What?
by YingYangProphocey
Summary: This is the story of two female Rangers; Jein Malstrom and Shira MacDuncan. Both of which are older than Will, and neither of them are pure Araleun, which makes for an interesting situation or two. Rated T because I have no idea what my co-writer will put in her chapters.
1. Jein1

Okey-dokee, this is how this story is going to work: My friend Alaiya Verellan and I are going to team write this story. Her character's story is going to be in **bold** while mine is going to be in normal text. I do not own her character or anyone from Ranger's apprentice. I only made Ala, Jein, Ryoht, and the unnamed Grandmother. If you want to flame my story, I don't care. If you want to flame her half, too bad, cause she'll never see your comments.

* * *

Ala woke up to her daughter screaming. Her first reaction was terror, then she sighed as she saw her six year old sleeping while she screamed. Jein was always different, from the day she was born. Something in her mixed blood gave her the inner eye, which was never wrong. She often screamed in her sleep, and there was nothing Ala could do, for the power was strongest while she slept.

Ala looked over at her infant son Will. She had wanted to call him Maryo, but Daniel said one Hibernian name was enough for a family. So she had agreed on the Araluen name of Will. He was sound asleep, and barely making a sound. The children were so different, and she wondered how they'd get along as they grew up. He had normal hair and eyes, and looked like a pure Araluen.

Just then Jein woke up, "Robbers! Thieves! Murderers!"

Ala rushed over to her, "Shhhhh! You'll wake the baby!"

Jein stopped yelling and look at her mom with her gold and green eyes. Her mother's blue eyes looked back at her. Ala pulled Jeinn close and softly whispered, "What happened? Does it affect us?"

Jein slowly nodded, "Yes. Two of Daddy's swolders are gonna wob us. They will hurt you and Daddy won't come home."

Ala pulled out a travel sack, and filled it with all of Jein's things. She also put some of the little money they had into the bag. She gave the bag to Jein, and whispered in her ear, "Go stay with Widow Jeffery's Inn. I'll come get you when I recover from the robbers. I'll be fine, and they couldn't possibly hurt Will. Don't worry, we'll be fine."

Ala watched as little Jein stumbled down the dirt path in her nightdress. When Jein was out of sight, she wrote a note in the off chance that she didn't make it.


	2. Shira1

**Please keep in mind that this happens about five and a half-ish years before Will's apprenticeship.**

**Halt rode Abelard quietly through the woods on the way back to Redmont fief. He had just come back form dealing with bandits along the coast, and was trying to figure out a way to prevent it when Abelard nickered.**

_**There's someone there,**_** he warned.**

**Halt's finely tuned senses picked up, and he began scanning the trees for the interloper. Suddenly, Abelard stopped as a gray shafted arrow buried itself into a tree just to his left.**

**He looked in the direction that the arrow had come, and he quickly found a green cloaked figure.**

**"Get off your horse, nice and slow there," the stranger called. Another arrow was nocked in the stranger's bowstring, and Halt had a feeling that the near miss of the last shot was purely intentional. He slowly slid off Abelard's back.**

**"You can keep your bow, 's long you don't try to shoot me with it," the stranger chuckled and moved closer, putting the arrow back in it's quiver. Even though the stranger was only a few paces away, the shadows of twilight made it impossible for Halt to see under the cowl. With their free hand, the stranger pulled it back.**

**Halt's mouth dropped open as long brown hair cascaded out, and the face of a young woman was revealed.**

**"You'll be Halt then?" she asked, the nodded to herself, "Right then-My name is Shira MacDuncan and I want to train to become a ranger."**

**Halt raised his eyebrow, "Do your parents know where you are?"**

**Shira's face turned bright red, "I'm not some village girl! And I'm dead serious about becoming a ranger," she said hotly. The way that she said that triggered something in Halt's memory, although he couldn't place what. Instead, he raised his eyebrow up even higher.**

**"A girl? Be a ranger? I don't think so."**

**"Gilan thought I was good enough!" she retorted. Now both of Halt's eyebrows ere up. This girl - Shira - had the tenacity of a bear. He decided to get rid of her once and for all.**

**"Fine then, I'll see what I can do. And because I'm a gentlemen, you can ride my horse." Of course, Halt knew that Abelard, like all ranger horses was trained to only let people who spoke a code word on.**

**Shira nodded, and slung her bow around her shoulders. Halt stood back, arms folded, expecting to see a good show. But instead of getting straight on, Shira put her hand out.**

**"Come on, I won't bite," she crooned softly. Abelard moved a little bit so that his nose was touching Shira's hand. She petted him softly, then moved to his ears and fondled them. Then Shira looked straight at Abelard and they held eye contact. Abelard seemed to nod, and Shira gracefully mounted.**

**Halt waited a few seconds. "Shall we go then?" he asked, mock cordiality in his tone. He started walking, knowing that Shira would be bucked off at any second. But to his complete shock, Abelard moved smoothly along. Halt's surprise quickly turned into a sulk. He glared at Abelard who seemed to say, _I do what I want._**

**The walk to Halt's cabin was fairly short, but to Halt is seemed to take forever. When they finally reached it, the sun had set. Shira slid off, and thanked Abelard, kissing his nose.**

**"Well it wouldn't be propoer for us to sleep in the same house," Halt remarked, "And it's too late to walk to any of the inns," he finished, hoping to deterr her from pursuing apprenticeship.**

**But Shira just shrugged, "That's okay, I'll sleep outside."**

**She removed her cloak, revealing that she was actually wearing boy's clothes. Her bow was lied on the ground, and next to her quiver. From a small ouch she produced old, which she uncorked. She unstrung her bow, and began working oil into the wood to keep it flexible. Halt nodded his approval, but couldn't resist saying, "You know Shira MacDuncan, and unstrung bow-"**

**"Is a stick. I know," she snapped, "And since you aren't bringing me any food, why don't you leave me to work in peace!"**

**Only then did Halt noticed the thin lines of her body beneath the shirt and the gaunt contours of her face. She looked absolutely starving. Despite himself, he felt a pang of sympathy. Silently, he went inside.**

**He had already eaten, but he lit a fire, and began making stew. _What are you doing?_ He asked himself. _She isn't even your apprentice._**

**But he still worked.**

**When the stew was finished, he ladled a large helping into a bowl, and set it on the porch. He heard a small shuffling and scraping. "Thanks!" Shira called, and he allowed himself a tight smile.**

**"Maybe she'll make a good apprentice, if I take her." And then he refused to think about it for the rest of the night.**


	3. Jein2

Aspienne was a quiet barony. Jein loved it even if everyone treated her like a devil child. Her mismatched eyes and multicolored hair often scared away the commoners, and even many of the nobles were terrified of her. But she had two friends and that was all she needed: Widow Jeffery and Ryoht, the local ranger. Ryoht taught her how to hunt and track animals, which she used to help keep the Tired Bear, Jeffery's Inn, going strong. Fresh meat was always welcome, and Jein needed the practice in the off chance that someone might try to attack her. She slipped silently through the forest looking for her prey. Suddenly, "Not bad Jein. But you missed the trail that would have told you that a buck went to the left about four meters back."

She chortled, "I saw it, but it wasn't my prey so I left it alone. My prey is exactly where I want it. And my is it ever a good catch."

She pulled a well hidden vine on her left, and heard a yelp from behind her. She whipped around and saw her mentor dangling from a tree by the legs. Ryoht's brown hair was dangling downward as his matching eyes stared at her in shock. She walked up to him with a large smile on her face, "Well, well, I never thought that I'd get such a prime catch! Very few have ever had the chance to brag that they caught a Ranger!"

He tried to get a hold on his saxe knife, but she beat him to the punch. Or more specifically, the shot. She raised her bow and severed the rope with a single shot, an easy shot for a hunter like her. He fell to the ground with a thump, and started laughing as he untied his ankle, "I guess that I taught you too good if you can catch me that easily. You are better than most Rangers at noticing if another one is following them."

Jein stopped smiling when she heard that, "Then why can't I be a Ranger? It's not like I have much of a life to give up. Maybe if I had natural looks and a calm demeaner and a family I would have a chance, but not like this. I am a freak no matter which country I go to. I'm half Hibernian, a fourth Araluen, and a fourth Skandian. It's not like I could be any more intimidating than I already am. Please! I'd do anything to be a Ranger! I could even just come during the day and go help at the Inn at night! I just don't want to be stuck here forever! Please!"

He thought about it, "I'd have to ask Crowly before I could start. And that could take some time. But it could work if you go home at night."

Jein hugged him, and slowly went off in the direction of the buck, _Who knows how many guests Jeffery's has today?_ Ryoht chuckled at her quick change of thought, and walked silently home. It wouldn't be easy to persuade Crowley and Duncan.


	4. Shira2

**"So obviously you already have some skill with a bow," Halt was walking around Shira, examining her stance. Shira nodded, "Gilan taught me what he could, but he said that you were a better teacher."**

**As she spoke, Halt suddenly placed her accent, "Are you from Scotti?"**

**Shira blushed, "Well, my Da is. Some fancy duke or another, got sick of life, and went to Macindaw. He met my mother, had me, and my brother. They treated him all special-like, because he is a boy and was born eleven minutes earlier," Shira made a face, "He got all up on his high horse one day, and I hit him."**

**"You hit your brother?" Halt asked, a faint trace of a smile coming onto his grim face. Shira shrugged, "Well, yeah, I socked him in the stomach good and proper. Well...after ensuring that the stupid prat never sires an heir."**

**Halt snorted, "Good God in heaven child. What did your parents have to say about that?"**

**"A lot I'm sure. I never heard it, left before they could say anything."**

**"And that's why you have no money."**

**Shira glared at him, "Am I going to shoot, or just stand here?"**

**"Stand," Halt said nonchalantly. Shira shrugged a little bit, and readjusted her stance. Halt ordered, "Do not move from that position until I come back and tell you to. I have to go into town."**

**"Okay," Shira said nothing else, and Halt took that as his cue to leave. He turned and disappeared into the forest. Halt walked for a bit, and then turned around to go back to the clearing. Most apprentices would put down and drop their stance, and Halt wanted to catch Shira in the act.**

**He had been gone for about ten minutes when he returned, yet to his utter shock; Shira was still standing there. _Some apprentice_, he thought, shaking his head in wonder. Then Halt turned once more, and headed off for Redmont castle.**

* * *

**"She ambushed me last night and demanded to be my apprentice," Baron Arald choked a bit, "This girl ambushed you?"**

**"Well, not ambushed! More like when I noticed her she threatened to shoot me."**

**Halt had come to Redmont castle to sign for Shira's official apprenticeship. Baron Arald, or course, nearly went into conniptions, "What did you say her last name was? MacDuncan? And her father is a Scotti duke?"**

**Halt shrugged, "She can shoot, she can move quietly, and she's good with horses. I'll take her."**

**Baron Arald stamped the paper, "She can't live with you. That is beyond even my standing."**

**A faint smiled appeared on Halt's face, "Did I mention that she's been roughing it for the last two weeks?"**

* * *

**Colin stepped into the clearing. Javier had promised him that if he knocked on the Ranger's door, he would give him a pasty. That was good enough for Colin. He expected some kind of a wizard's cottage. Instead there was a perfectly normal looking cottage...and a girl with long brown hair, gray eyes, and a very nasty looking bow. But she wasn't moving. __****The ranger must have turned her into a statue!**** Colin thought.**

**"Do you need something?" the statue asked. It wasn't a statue!**

**"Do you need something?" she asked again.**

**"Did he make you stand like that? The ranger?"**

**"Of course, who else?"**

**That was enough for Colin. He scampered back into the woods, and was quickly lost from sight.**

* * *

**Halt quietly slipped through the woods. He approached his house from behind, so that if Shira had indeed set the bow down and gone inside, she wouldn't be able to hear or see him coming. He stepped into the clearing.**

**Shira was standing in the clearing, in the exact same stance as he left her. The muscles in her arm were quivering. **

**"You can set the bow down now," he called. Shira, without looking at him, slowly let the arrow from tension, and slipped it in her quiver.**

**"Why did you come back? About ten minutes after you left?" Shira whirled around, hair flying angrily, "Did you not trust me? Is my wanting to become a ranger a joke to you?"**

**Halt was unsure of how to deal with this onslaught. He wisely chose to remain silent.**

**"You don't think I can do it, do you? I am worth nothing, _nothing_ to you, or Gilan, or any other of the rangers, or anyone! No one cares about Shira MacDuncan, so I might as well just _leave," _she spat. Shira moved to get her dark green cloak. Then Halt began doing something that he did rarely - he laughed. "What's so terribly funny?" Shira demanded.**

**"You are exactly like Gilan," Halt managed, "You could be twins."**

**"Yeah, well, he learned from the best, apparently," Shira said sarcastically, "What were you doing in town?"**

**"I signed for your official apprenticeship."**

**This caught Shira so off guard she shut her mouth.**

**"Well, there's a nice change," Halt remarked, "Now let's get to training already."**


	5. Jein3Duo1

Alrighty folks, we worked together for part of this chapter, that part is in _italics._ Okey-dokey, let's get this show on the road.

* * *

The giant buck fell over with a thud after the arrow hit it in the upper leg. A second arrow finished the job, and Jein pulled back her cowl to get a better look a her prey. She could see Ryoht's eyes peering from inside his tree. She silently slipped out of her bush, where she had waited for a prey for two hours. Ryoht dropped down and inspected the buck as she pulled out her throwing knife. Jein started taking care of the buck, while Ryoht spoke, "That shot would have made it nearly impossible for an enemy to run away. Good job, you did exactly what I told you too."

Jein raised an eyebrow, "I have two questions, why are you testing all of my skills on the same day, and who is the man that has been following us all day?"

An older Ranger stood up and stared at her, "How long have you known that I was here?"

Jein shrugged, "I saw the other horse at Ryoht's place, so I assumed that there had to be another Ranger around. Plus there was the fact that he was on edge, which he never is normally."

The Ranger smiled at her, "I'm Crowley, the head of the Rangers. I'm here to see if you are qualified to be a full Ranger. And before yo get upset, I do this with every single Ranger. It's not just with you. Though I am very impressed with your skills. Very few would have realized that I am here."

Ryoht smiled, "So can she be a Ranger?"

"If she can ride a horse and shoot at the same time."

They walked back to the cabin, and saw Caliban waiting next to a horse that she'd never seen before. Jein walked up to the horse and whipered in his ear, "Pardon me, but may I ride you?"

As the horse nodded his head, she muttered to herself, "Ridiculously long code it you ask me."

She swung up onto his back, and nocked an arrow. She nudged the horse in a canter toward the target. Her first pass barely missed the bull's-eye. But her second pass hit dead center. She pulled him to a stop, and dismounted. She smiled at them, "Did I pass?"

* * *

Jein sat in the top of the inn, watching in shock as Crowley threw her paperwork to the side one page at a time. All the while he muttered about things that she had done in her four years of training, "Designed uniform for female rangers, trained with couriers, learned how to hit any target...well Jein, you're officially a ranger."

Jein burst out laughing, and continued to do so for about ten minutes. Finally she caught her breath, "You had me surprised for a minute, I'll grant you that but a couple things are obviously wrong with this situation, first off, I don't have a silver oakleaf. Secondly, there is an inn below us, but it sounds like a tomb. You were going to trick me downstairs and surprise me with a small get together. It's clear as water!"

Crowley looked impressed and left the room, while Jein and Ryoht chased him down the stairs. But once she saw the room, she froze at the top of the stairs. She had expected one or two people at the max, but instead there were about ten rangers, her grandmother and twelve villagers. Crowley took the opportunity to proclaim loudly to the assembled group, "I wish to introduce Jein Malstrom, our first ever female ranger! Since no barony is free at the moment, she'll be assigned to work on boats. She will be our first ever sea ranger! However, since she is just one person, the raids won't go down much."

A small smile spread across her face as her grandmother carried her necklace up. At first she was worried about riding a horse everywhere, but boats were fine. Jein had inherited the Skandian's love of ships and dislike of riding horses. Her grandmother hugged her tightly, "I wish that your grandfather could see you. He would be so proud that you are going to be a jarl!"

Jein hugged her back, "I doubt that the Arulens will call me that. A captain is the correct term I think. But it would be cool to be called a jarl."

They sat down to eat with two men, one with dark gray hair, and one with blonde hair. The blonde one held out his hand, "I'm Duncan. Crowley and Ryoht both told me a lot about you. It must be strange having so many different ethnicities in you."

His name caught her attention. She knew that she'd heard it before, and finally she got it, "You really don't look like a king. And where are your guards?"

He looked surprised and impressed simultaniously, "I'm not wearing my crown so most people won't recognize me. Plus I'm in a room full of rangers, I'm perfectly safe."

Just then the man that had been sitting next to him chuckled. He was wearing a cowl, and he had a beard along with a dark expression. He held out his hand also, "My name is Halt. Isn't Jein a Hibernian name?"

She cautiously shook her head, "Yes, isn't Halt?"

He smiled, which greatly brightened up his face, "Yes it is. But how did an Araleun girl end up with a Hibernian and Skandian name? That isn't a very common thing."

She shrugged, "Half Skandian dad and a Hibernian mom. It's really simple when you think about it."

_Just then another girl came in the room, one who was also wearing a cowl. Halt saw her and sighed, his face darkening again, "Shira, I told you to stay with the horses. I'll be out in a moment, I just wanted to congratulate Jein."_

_She looked over at them and saw her, and Jein nodded in her direction. Shira haughtily spoke, "Well Abelard's fine, and Iiawin told me to come crash your little party. Why do you never seem to want other people to know me?"_

_Jein snickered, "I know the feeling. They probably just don't want the boy rangers getting distracted by our feminine whiles."_

_Shira rolled her eyes and pulled off her cloak, revealing a dark grey dress cut in the courier's style, "I think Halt is just embarrassed that he took in a girl as an apprentice."_

_"I think Ryoht and Crowley are embarrassed that a girl out thought them."_

_"Out thought? Out witted more like," Halt shot her a warning glance to which Shira responded with a rude gesture and a smile, "See? He doesn't know how to handle a noble lady like myself."_

_Jein finally stopped acting mature and snorted loudly. After a while she spoke, "But it's even more embarrassing when a poor bartender out wits you and the king," she added as she pointedly looked at Duncan._

_"If ever. Duncan is probably just too tired to retaliate. Doesn't he have a daughter, Cassandra?"_

_He nodded, "Yes good memory, and she's just as firey as you two."_

_"Excuse me for contradicting you, your majesty, but I am of noble birthright," Shira then proceeded to collapse into a fit of laughter._

_Halt stood up, "Time to go Shira. You'll likely see Jein again. If not soon, then you can hunt her down."_

_Shira cocked an eyebrow, "Is that a joke, Halt O'Connell? Possibly referring to the one time I missed the deer because someone startled it?"_

_He chuckled and left, with a reluctant Shira trailing behind him._


End file.
